All I Wanted
by TheReckless1611
Summary: For the first time in my life I stopped breathing over someone. She was so beautiful that I couldn't even believe my eyes. Her tanned skin and long raven hair were flawless. Her curves made my mouth water like hell and her eyes made me get lost in them.
1. Prologue

**A.N: So this is the fic based on my fucking life I've told you guys I was going to write. Just so you know every single word and fact in this fic is completely true and exactly like it actually happened, so yeah, I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Being a teenager really sucks. Sometimes you're the happiest person alive, sometimes you want to die. Today you have thousands of friends and tomorrow you have none. You say you're never going to fall in love because it hurts like hell when you have your heart broken, but then you met that one person who made you catch your breath and get weak in the knees. You try to ignore everything that makes you remember that one person when everything falls apart, but in the end its all the same. You'll be crying on your best friend's shoulder, that one friend who between the thousand you had was the one you actually really needed to feel happy and loved. The one you needed to feel safe.

I've always thought I was weird you know? All of my friends were falling in love and having lots of boyfriends while I was sitting somewhere playing guitar, writing and drawing. I didn't felt the need to have a boyfriend, but I also never looked at a boy and felt attracted enough to go after him. I didn't care about being like everyone else. I was weird and liked things nobody else liked, but I was happy and I was popular. I just ignored the boy thing and if someone asked me why I didn't have a boyfriend I would answer the same thing as always: "I think I'm too young for one. I just wanna live and have fun and I don't need a guy for that."

I kept living my live normally like always. I've even started a band with two of my three best friends. I played guitar and sang, David played lead guitar and Harry played keyboards, but we didn't have a drummer, so basically we were useless cause a rock band goes nowhere without a drummer, but we've never given up looking for one. I wanted the band to workout cause being a musician, playing in front of millions of people was a fucking dream to me, but little did I know that this dream would lead me to find that one person who would change my ways and for the first time in my life make me fight for what I desired.

It might sound pretty stupid, but that one choice changed completely who I am now.

"Am I awesome or what?" Harry said sitting by my side on the school's patio floor. It was lunch break and Harry, David, Lucas and I always spent it together. We were best friends you know? Partners in crime. We were always together, laughing, talking shit and saying things that nobody but us could understand.

"What happened?" I asked the boy. Harry was tall, he had curly black hair and whore glasses. Harry wasn't his real name, but I don't know why we called him that. I knew it was because Harry Potter, but it didn't made sense since he didn't even looked like the guy who plays Harry Potter. Harry was obsessed with movies and music. You can say that the four of us together were the perfect example of normal geeks.

"I found us a drummer." He smiled brightly. A smile became plastered on my face at that exact moment. I couldn't believe it. We were looking for a drummer for over a year and suddenly Harry said he found one. "She lives one street from mine. She's fucking hot and here comes the bestpart for you, she's bisexual."

"Seriously?" I asked hopefully. "What's her name?"

"Selena. You have no idea how hot she is dude." Harry said getting excited with the idea.

"I think I got lucky this time." I giggled.

"Let's not forget the fact that she's bisexual, so hey!" David smiled raising his hand. "I'm also in the hunt."

"Seriously dude?" I raised a eyebrow. "I found one girl that maybe I will be able to make out with and you want her too?" David was the kind of guy who could get every single girl he wanted to. His brown hair was straight and went just above his eyes. I've never found out how he did to have so many girls drowning for him.

"She's right, you can have anyone you want to. You can leave this one for her." Lucas said. He had blond hair and also wore glasses. He was the one I could tell everything to without feeling shame.

"You would have more girls wanting you if you came out. How do you want to get girls if they don't know you're gay?" David said matter of factly.

"I'm not ready yet, ok. I spend three years as a fat kid being ignored by every single man on this earth and when I finally lose weight and get cute I found out I'm gay. It's pretty complicated to be honest." I confessed. "And my mom asked once if I was gay and I lied, so coming out will be basically saying that I'm a fucking liar."

"Drama queen." Harry mumbled.

"It's not drama ok. I'll tell people eventually, but not now."

"But the most important thing is that we have a fucking hot drummer and we're on the road to success my friends." David smiled and we giggled.

The rest of the day went by pretty normally. The classes were boring, teachers were annoying and I ended up learning nothing at all. I went home, did my homework and watched tv like any normal day until I got a text message from Harry. I could see the excitement in his words from the way he wrote them.

I wasn't even paying too much attention until I actually started to read it.

'I talked to Selena and SHE FUCKING ACCEPTED IT! SHE'S IN OUR FUCKING BAND YOU CRAZY LESBIAN!' I laughed loudly reading his message and typed one back.

'That's fucking awesome dude! Seriously, I can't wait to meet her.' I waited two minutes for a response.

'Well, here's your future lay Miss Lovato.' Underneath his words there was the picture of the newest band member. For the first time in my life I stopped breathing over someone. She was so beautiful that I couldn't even believe my eyes. Her tanned skin and long raven hair were flawless. Her curves made my mouth water like hell and her eyes made me get lost in them. She was all I ever wanted and more.

I didn't answer Harry's message. I stared at her picture almost the whole night, letting her name slide from my lips once in a while, tasting it on my tongue. It was beautiful. Selena. She was beautiful and I wasn't going to rest until she was mine.

**Review if you liked it !**


	2. Get to know her

**Chapter 2: Get to know her**

People say that hope is the last thing to die. I wonder if people know the true history behind this saying.

Probably not, not every person on the street knows about Greek mythology. So the thing is, Pandora opened the goddamn box and released everything that was bad in the world causing chaos between the men. The only thing that was left in the box was hope. Pandora was considered almost a plague since she destroyed everything that was perfect. You must be wondering where I want to get, so there you go. Hope blinds true expectations. Some shit happens and you know that everything is not going to be ok, but you believe it because you have hope. In my opinion Pandora didn't fuck everything up, she saved humanity.

Hope makes you create a fake expectation that deep inside you know is completely ridiculous and fake but you can't believe it, you can't accept it for the single reason that someone said you should have hope. I used to have a lot of hope, but I ended up losing it and I have no idea why. I think that a combination of everything that happened to me helped it to happen. It helped me to lose my hope, my trust in people and my faith in humanity. What can I say? I'm a pretty fucked up person, you're lucky you don't know me personally, I would drive you insane. I don't know how I didn't drive my friends insane. Maybe because they were as much fucked up as I was or because of this huge brick wall I built up around me.

I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I built up this wall around me. If you asked me why I was so closed up some years ago I wouldn't know how to answer, but now, I think I can think of a reason. I've always had this badass pose, I was made of stone.

I've never cried and I was never sad. I have always been the one to be the crying shoulder and make everyone laugh. I could put a smile on anyone's face even after their mom had died. I can still do this, but this is not the problem. The problem is that when I'm alone I cry. Everything I hold in when I'm in front of peoples that don't actually know me comes crashing down.

The only people who know everything about me are Harry, David and Lucas. They've seen me cry and listened to me when I needed just like I listened to them when they needed it. I had two other friends, Mary and Carol. I loved them to death and they loved me, but they didn't know part of me cause I was scared of showing my real self. I was gay and I didn't know how they were going to react about it, but I've never done anything to disrespect them or any of my other girl friends. If we did a sleepover and they were going to change in front of me I looked everywhere but them. I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable, even not knowing my sexual orientation.

And Selena, damn, she still got me weak in the knees. I mean, I didn't even know her. I have only seen pictures and to be honest I kinda knew everything about her. I looked in her facebook, twitter and formspring every single week to know what was going on and how I could get next to her and be friends since the band thing went down the toilet. She couldn't find time to rehearse because of school and because she was working as a dancer in a local club. She wasn't the quiet, shy and reserved kind of person. She was hot and she knew it and she knew that other people eye fucked her and she fucking loved it. Half of the city was madly in love with her. Boys and girls and she was completely aware about it. She could have anyone. I've even heard one of my straight friends saying that they would go gay for her. I hated it. I really hated it cause I got so fucking jealous about it. She was mine and I was hers. Ok, this sounds creepy and stalkerish, but I found out we had a lot in common.

Selena like Evanescence, Paramore, Kiss and Nirvana and those are my favorite bands ever. She was in love with music and I was too. She liked movies and parties. Loved to get completely wasted and live her life like tomorrow was going to be her last day and I did just the same. She wanted to be a doctor and that has always been my dream. She liked horseback riding and so did I, the list goes on and on. Call me crazy, creepy, stalker or whatever. I know I am and I'm not embarrassed about it. I was doing everything I could to at least be friends with the woman of my life, dreams and nightmares. Luckily my friends were helping not only cause they were my friends but also cause they wanted to watch me and Selena making out if something happened.

There was one time that I almost got a chance if it wasn't for Harry. He was the only one who knew her personally cause his brother used to be friends with Selena before his mother literally kicked her out of her house cause she was a bad influence on her kids. Apparently Selena send a text to Harry asking him to go to the local park to drink and get high and to take his friends with him but he just saw the message on the next day and I've lost a fucking huge chance. I got ridiculously mad but I couldn't blame him after all. Especially when I lost my second chance cause he had dislocated his knee and he couldn't walk so we couldn't go out with her again.

You're getting pissed right? You're probably thinking that I'm a ridiculous stalkerish person who's scared of going out with a girl. Well, I was going to have a third chance if she hadn't started dating her ex-girlfriend again. I wanted to destroy something. I wanted to kill something beautiful. I was beyond pissed and upset. I was feeling the anger in my skin. I didn't know if I got mad at her or with myself for being so fucking slow. I was mad at both actually. How could I be so slow and how could she date someone who cheated on her in the past? I decided to forget her once and for all. I didn't want to suffer anymore. I wrote songs, stories, I drew obscure things and ignored everything that was related to Selena Gomez.

But it was useless cause you can ignore someone so popular in such a small city.

"Are fucking kidding me? Kurt Cobain was a fucking legend. Don't come and tell me that he sucked." I argued with David while we walked through the music school halls. Every Tuesday we had music classes that were given by the government.

"C'mon Dems! Dave Grohl was the soul of Nirvana. He had already written the songs from Foo Fighters back then." David stated for the fifth time in that night.

"No. Kurt was the..." I stopped in my tracks when I spotted the most incredible and beautiful girl sitting in the waiting room holding two drum sticks in her hands. Selena was there, in front of me. I was having a heart attack and she didn't even notice my existence. "Shit." I mumbled and David looked in the direction I was staring at. She was a hundred times more beautiful in person than in the pictures.

"Shit." He mumbled just like I did. "Just walk straight and act like you don't have any idea who she is." David whispered to me. We weren't in Selena's line of vision.

"She so fucking perfect." I said numbly.

"Demi! Snap out of it! Come on, let's go. Your dad is waiting for you outside."

I moved the guitar on my back so it got more comfortable, took a deep breath and walked a straight line to the door acting like I was the only one in the whole room. When I got out of the glass doors I felt better, like I could breath again, but I was using all of my strength not to look back and get lost in those deep brown eyes of hers.

I stepped inside my dad's car and he drove down the street and I couldn't help but look at her one last time through the car's window in pure adoration and love.

When I thought it was safe to look at her without being spotted she turned her face and our eyes meet for a few seconds. My heart stopped and I felt like the most ridiculous person ever. I had butterflies while she was just sitting in there watching the time go by.

"How was class today?" My dad asked cheerfully.

"It was cool." Was all I could manage to say with the small amount of breath that was left in my lungs, the small amount of breath that Selena hadn't stole from me with only one simple glance.

**A.N: I know I'm stalkerish, but it was the only thing I could do. Don't blame me from being a lovesick person.**

**Review for chapter 3**!


	3. God bless our friendship

** Chapter 3: God Bless Our Friendship**

The light rain was falling non stop, but it wasn't enough to wet our clothes. You're maybe thinking what the hell was I doing standing in the rain like and idiot. Do you remember what I said about Selena working as a dancer on a local nightclub? Yeah, David, Harry and I were standing in the line to get inside the god damn club. It was Halloween, we were loaded with alcohol and drugs and Selena was wearing an incredible sexy zombie wife costume.

I know I should have given up after suffering so much, but I couldn't. I swear to God I tried, but it was stronger than me. She got me in the palm of her hand and didn't even knew about it. I think suffering like hell was what you got by falling in love with the city's most wanted girl.

"Honestly, I can't fucking believe you convinced us to come to a gay nightclub." David said sucking on the marijuana in his hands and passing it to Harry.

"I'm here for the naked girls. Last time Dems and I came it was fucking awesome. It's a gay club but there's a lot of hot straight girls in there." Harry said before sucking on the cigarette and passing it for me.

"Confess it. You guys love me and want to see me happy, that's why you two came with me." I laughed puffing the smoke out of my lungs.

"Yeah, right!" The two boys laughed.

"Ok, so the thing is. We go inside, dance, drink, make out and all that shit." I said while we got closer to the door. "When she gets to the stage we'll get in the front to watch and when the party ends Harry is going to talk to her and we'll be there too and I'll have the chance to finally meet her."

"We can't stay until the end Demi. My parents think we're at the movie theater. We need to get out earlier and find a way to get the fuck out of here, cause I don't know if you also remember but we're really far away from home." Harry explained calmly. I thought for a moment before smoking the rest of the marijuana and throwing it away.

"So just go inside, have fun and fuck the rest. I'll just be an idiot for more five months of my life." I said before we got inside the club. It was an awesome place. There were two areas. The first one had a bar with tables and couches. There were some TVs on the walls where music videos could be watched. The light was dim and Pink' song "Sober" was blasting through the speakers. The second area was the dance floor where innumerous teenagers were dancing to a Lady Gaga's remix. I loved that placed for a reason, there was lots of shirtless girls dancing on the stage. I should forget Selena with so many options at hand.

I might be really slow when it comes to girls I like, but when the subject are just girls, trust me, I can be the world's biggest player or the biggest idiot. Faster than you could say the word faster I was making out with two random girls at the same time in one of the couches on the bar area. The blond girl was sitting in my lap, straddling me and kissing my lips hungrily while the redhead one was by my side, stroking my stomach and kissing my neck. I was sure I was going to end up covered in hickeys, but I didn't gave a fuck. I just wanted to have fun and forget about my problems.

Between the kisses, stroking and all that sexy times I felt my phone buzzing on my pocket. I stopped kissing the redhead to get my phone. There was one new message.

'She's on your crazy bitch. Stop having sex and come to the fucking dance floor, you have no idea what you're missing. – David'.

I placed the my phone back to my pocket and kissed both girls good bye before heading to where the dance floor was. I found David and Harry looking to the stage with ridiculous smile's on their faces. I walked until them and looked at the same direction. Selena was dancing sexily on the stage wearing only really small jeans shorts, a black laced bra and army boots. My jaw went to the floor and my heart raced. I couldn't breathe properly. It was like I had run one hundred miles nonstop.

"Jesus Christ…" It was all I could manage to speak.

"Lena!" I heard Harry screaming over the music but I couldn't care less. All I could do was look at that beautiful devil dressed as an angel that was dancing and making me have the most sinful thoughts a person could have.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Selena calling me. Without thinking I got up on the stage and she grabbed my hand, leading me to the middle of it. She pressed her back against my front and started grinding her ass against my pelvis. I think my brain went overload and exploded on that exact moment, but I managed to move my body to the music just like she was doing. Selena bent down but kept her ass against my most private area. I grabbed her waist and kept following her rhythm while she grinded her ass against me and slapped my ass pretty fucking hard. We were basically having sex with our clothes on in a stage in front of three hundred peoples. If I had a dick she would be pregnant already.

We stopped dancing and she turned to face me. She was so close to me that I could fell her intoxicating smell. Could someone be more beautiful than that girl? I don't think so. She looked more beautiful every God damn day.

"What's your name sexy?" She asked in my ear so I could listen to her over de music.

"Demi." I answered numbly.

"Thank you for the dance, Demi." She smiled and kissed my lips hungrily. I kissed back for some seconds before we let go of each other and I leaved the stage where she kept dancing.

Harry, David and I leaved the club in complete silence, but when we got out…

"Jesus fucking Christ, Harry! I love you, your random piece of shit!" I shouted jumping into my friend's arms. It comes out that he called Selena while she was on stage to ask her if she could call me up there to dance with her. I knew Harry and David where pretty awesome friends, but on those small moments you see how much they really love you. Two straight as hell guys went to a gay nightclub so I wouldn't go alone and helped me to have the most awesome moment of my life.

"I know, I know. Now let's find a way to get the fuck out of here." He said laughing about the whole situation.

"But before…" David said opening his backpack. "Let's celebrate this moment." He took three small vodka bottles from his backpack and handed them to me and Harry. "To Dems, who made out with two fucking hot girls at once and for having a moment with her beloved Selena." David said raising his bottle.

"To this night!" Harry raised his bottle.

"To our friendship!" I raised my bottle just like they did. "I really love you guys."

"We are three random pieces of shit." David said while we touched the three bottles.

"Amen." I laughed before drinking the vodka.

**I took some time to update cause I found out that this history isn't over in real life yet and I don't think it will ever be, but I'll try to write everytime I can.**

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
